1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to an apparatus for tuning drums. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to an apparatus for expediting and enhancing drumhead tuning incorporating track-mounted dual drum gauges and rod-tensioning implements for simultaneously tensioning diametrically opposed tensioning rods of a drum assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Drums are ancient devices for producing sound. Technically classified as “membranophones,” drums typically comprise at least one membrane or drumhead that is stretched over a shell and struck with some implement to produce the sound. Most drums are often referred to as “untuned instruments” because they have no definite pitch, although there are some exceptions such as timpani drums. Drums however may be “tuned” to increase or decrease the pitch of the drum, typically by adjusting the tension of the stretched drumhead. Some of the more pertinent prior art disclosures relating to drums and means for tensioning drumheads are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,320 ('320 patent), which issued to De Mowbray, discloses a Drum and Drum Gauge. The '320 patent teaches a drum and drum gauge wherein a head is supported on a cylindrical shell which is open at its bottom and provided with tensioning bolts for tensioning the head to tune the drum. The drum shell is detachably connected to a stand. The stand can be easily folded to a closed position for ease of transport. The tuning part of the drum comprises a plurality of arms extending substantially horizontally and radially from a tension bolt at one end, through a bushing in the shell, to a central operating rod at the other. Upward movement of the central rod moves the tension bolts downwards, with a lever action, increasing the tension of the drum head. The lower end of the central rod is attached to a foot lever pivotable about a horizontal access and carrying a pedal for applying a brake. A gauge for indicating the drum's pitch has a fixed scale and a movable indicator coupled to the foot lever by a sheathed cable. Alternatively, the gauge has a fixed indicator and a scale pivotally fixed to the drum shell coupled to the foot lever by a rigid rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,448 ('448 patent), which issued to Toscano, discloses a Drum Tension System. The '448 patent essentially teaches an improved tuning system for a musical percussion drum. The tuning system utilizes an inverted J-shaped counterhoop that is threadably engaged with an externally threaded, outwardly facing tuning rim surface on a tuning collar that is secured to the drum shell. An interior portion of the counterhoop projects downwardly into a channel defined between the externally threaded tuning rim of the tuning collar and a bearing ring on the tuning collar located inwardly and separated from the tuning rim by the channel. The pressure ring bears downwardly on a hoop that is secured to the periphery of the drum skin. Rotation of the counterhoop in one direction screws the counterhoop further onto the drum shell, thereby tightening the drum skin. Counterrotation of the counterhoop in the opposite direction loosens the drum skin. Rotation is achieved by engagement of a pair of driving gears supported by a gear mount attached to the outer surface of the tuning collar. The driving gear teeth engage ring gear teeth that project radially outwardly from the counterhoop. Rotation of one of the driving gears in either of two alternative directions provides gross incremental adjustment in tension on the drum skin. The second driving gear provides a finer adjustment in tension. A pawl mechanism is selectively engageable with the driving gears to prevent the counterhoop from unscrewing from the tuning rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,463 ('463 patent), which issued to Barlett, discloses a Tuning Mechanism for a Drum. The '463 patent teaches a percussion-type drum assembly comprising a generally cylindrical shell which is open at both ends and has a sidewall that defines an inner diameter and an outer diameter. A generally circular centering ring is also provided. The centering ring has a diameter that is larger than the outer diameter of the shell and is adapted to be disposed around the exterior of the sidewall of the shell without making contact with the shell. The drum assembly also includes a pair of membrane mounting and tuning assemblies, one for each end of the shell. Each of these assemblies includes a membrane that is adapted to cover an open end of the shell in a desired state of tension, and which has a diameter that is at least as large as the outer diameter of the shell. Each membrane mounting and tuning assembly also includes a generally circular rim having a diameter that is at least as large as the outer diameter of the shell. The rim is adapted to fit over an end of the shell with the membrane disposed between the shell and the rim so that the rim does not contact the sidewall of the shell. Each assembly also includes a plurality of tuning lugs, each of which is adapted for attachment between the rim and the centering ring without making contact with the shell and for adjustably changing the distance between the rim and the ring so that the desired state of tension in the membrane may be maintained. A method for adjusting the tension in the membranes of the drum is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,680 ('680 patent), which issued to Benton, Jr., discloses a Drum Tensioning Device. The '680 patent teaches a drum tuning device for distributing the drawing force exerted on the drumhead by the tensioning lugs over an increased circumferential segment of the drum hoop. The tuning device includes a generally planar, relatively thin tuning plate having a circumferential dimension, a radial dimension and a thickness dimension. The circumferential dimension is substantially greater than the radial dimension and the thickness dimension. The tuning plate includes an arcuate inner surface conforming to the radial contour of the drum hoop and an outer surface substantially parallel to the inner surface. The tuning plate has an opening therethrough positioned medially between the inner surface and the outer surface. The tuning plate is positioned between the head portion of the one of the tensioning lugs and the drum hoop. The tensioning lug is inserted through the opening of the tuning plate and engages the internally threaded floating fastener of a corresponding lug casing to exert the drawing force on the drum hoop and the drumhead. In an alternative embodiment, the drum tuning device includes a generally planar, relative thin tuning plate and further includes a relatively thin, wedge-shaped spacer having an opening therethrough. The spacer is positioned between the tuning plate and the drum hoop to provide a flat support surface for receiving the head of the tensioning lug. Preferably, the drum tuning device includes a plurality of tuning plates, or a plurality of tuning plates and spacers, corresponding to the plurality of tensioning lugs and lug casings provided on the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,696 ('696 patent), which issued to Henry, discloses a Single Adjustment Balancing and Tuning of Acoustic Drums. The '696 patent teaches an apparatus and method for enabling simultaneous balancing and tuning of an acoustic drum with a single adjustment. A band, such as a cable, extends about adjustment ties, which band holds the drum skin or head to the housing or hoop of the drum so that, when tightened, the head will be placed under tension. The tension applied to the skin or head is thus evenly distributed. In this way, one touch tuning is achieved with simultaneous balancing since there will be a constant tension applied to each of the ties holding the drum skin on the body of the drum.
It may be seen from an inspection of the foregoing disclosures that the prior art is silent on a drumhead tensioning apparatus comprising track-mounted dual drum gauges and dual rod-tensioning implements for simultaneously tensioning and tuning diametrically opposed drumhead portions. The prior art thus perceives a need for such an apparatus, which apparatus may well function to expedite and enhance drumhead tuning.